spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fruit Burger
Plot Mr. Krabs turns the Krabby Patty to a healthier fruit burger to keep food critics from making bad comments about the Krabby Patty. But will everybody like them? Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Mr. Krabs *Krusty Krab Customers **Harold **Tom **Fred **Martha **Nancy Suzy Fish **Lenny (cameo) *Squidward (minor role) *Food Critics **Food Critic Sanderson **Food Critic Craner **Food Critic Jamison *Plankton Transcript *see Mr. Krabs in his office counting his money *Mr. Krabs: 435627162, 435627163, 435627164- *angry food critic bursts in *Food Critic: EUGENE KRABS! *cut to the kitchen *SpongeBob: EUGENE KRABS? *cut to the eating area *Fish: EUGENE KRABS? *cut back to the office *Mr. Krabs: I'LL SHOOT YA BEFORE YOU TAKE MY MONEY! *Food Critic: NOT IF I SHOOT YOU FIRST! *Will Ferrell: Well...that escalated quickly. *Mr. Krabs: How can you breathe underwater? *Will Ferrell: LOGIC *Ferrell implodes *Food Critic: ...I have no words. *Mr. Krabs: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY MONEY! *runs into the office *Squidward: TAKE IT, PLEASE! RUN HIM OUT OF BUSINESS! *Mr. Krabs: SQUIDWARD, I'M GONNA SHOOT YOU! *Will Ferrell: Well...that escalated quickly. *Mr. Krabs: I thought you imploded! *Will Ferrell: LOGIC *Ferrell explodes again *Food Critic: EUGENE KRABS, YOU ARE LIABLE TO THESE CHARGES! *Mr. Krabs: Do I have to pay any money? *Food Critic: No- *Mr. Krabs: YAAAY! Okay, what do I have to do? *Food Critic: You have to change the Krabby Patty formula! *cut to the kitchen *SpongeBob: *gasp* *cut to the eating area *Fred: *gasp* *cut back to the office *Mr. Krabs: Why would I do that? *Food Critic: First off, I have gotten complaints that the burger is unhealthy. *Mr. Krabs: What? The guy across the street sells CHUM! That poisons people! *Food Critic: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! *Nancy: THIS RESTAURANT HAS TOO MUCH GENDER DISCRIMINATION! *Food Critic: feminism *Nancy: Okay. I'm fine. *Mr. Krabs: The wonders of words! *Food Critic: TASTE THESE WORDS! MAKE YOUR BURGER HEALTHY, OR YOU WILL PAY MONEY! *Mr. Krabs: NOOOOOO! *R.E.M. IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT! *cut to Squidward *Squidward: And I feel fine. *cut back to the office *Mr. Krabs: CHANGE IT IN 3 DAYS OR PAY! *3 days later... *Mr. Krabs: Welp, formula is changed. *SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, I don't know about this- *Mr. Krabs: MAKE FRUIT PATTIES OR I'LL SHOOT YOU! *Will Ferrell: Well...that escalated quickly. *Mr. Krabs: Can you go away for real this time? *Ferrell implodes *SpongeBob: *sigh* It just doesntt seem right. *cut to the office *Mr. Krabs: *gulp* What if SpongeBob is right? Maybe it is a bad idea! *cut to the eating area *Harold: HEY! THIS THING TASTES AWFUL! WHY IS THERE A BUNCH OF FRUIT ALL OVER THE BURGER? *Tom: Yeah, I don't like it. *Mr. Horse: No sir, I don't like it. *Martha: LET'S LEAVE! *bunch of customers run out the door *Will Ferrell: Well...that escalated quickly. *Mr. Krabs: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY! *Old Man Jenkins: YOU DARN KIDS AND THEIR FLYING MACHINES! *SpongeBob: OLD PEOPLE RANTS! *Mr. Krabs: Who ya callin old? *Patrick: Who you calling pinhead? *Will Ferrell: Well...that escalated quickly. *Mr. Krabs: EVERYONE GO! *except Mr. Krabs, Squidward and SpongeBob implode *Mr. Krabs: THAT'S IT! I'M CHANGING THE FORMULA BACK! *Critic walks in *Food Critic: Eugene Krabs, on behalf of changing the formula back, I now fine you- *Mr. Krabs: NO YOU DON'T! *Krabs shoots the Food Critic *Squidward:..did you just KILL A FOOD CRITIC? *Mr. Krabs: Well, the moral of the story is that if you don't get things the way you want, shoot people! *SpongeBob: That's a pretty deranged moral. *Mr. Krabs: SHUT UP OR I'M GONNA SHOOT YOU! *Will Ferrell: Well...that escalated quickly. *Mr. Krabs: THAT'S THE LAST TIME! *Krabs shoots Will Ferrell *Squidward: You need help, Krabs. *THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Pages with red links